Mobile or portable electronic devices are prevalent in today's society. Many people possess multiple different mobile devices for different purposes. For example, person may own a smart phone, a tablet computer and a notebook computer. Each of the mobile devices may have a unique display area suited for its chosen purpose. Owning, maintaining and caring around each of the different mobile devices is often inconvenient and sometimes impractical.